


For Fun and Profit

by VMorticia



Series: Random Fics I'm Probably Never Going To Finish... [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ferengi, Gen, Trade Federation (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMorticia/pseuds/VMorticia
Summary: The USS Defiant finds itself in the Naboo system, at a most profitable time.
Series: Random Fics I'm Probably Never Going To Finish... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	For Fun and Profit

\---

No one on the USS Defiant was entirely sure what had happened; one moment they had been passing through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, and then quite suddenly they had hit some severe turbulence, and been spat out in an unfamiliar part of space.

With no recognisable starcharts to find their way from, Commander Sisko ordered them towards the star system they had appeared right on the outskirts of. The reasoning was plain; they needed directions at the least... and perhaps the Prophets wanted them to do something in this location; they'd been known to be obtuse and pushy like this before.

There were plenty of signs of post-warp life buzzing around the third planet there. A shiny blue thing, very reminiscent of the human homeworld - except with three moons instead of one.

The Defiant approached the line of unfamiliar ships, sending out hailing frequencies of standard human 'we come in peace' greetings. They were almost crashed into by a sleek silver ship swooping right past them before hitting warp far too far into the star system to be truly safe. Several other craft, which had been following - and firing upon - it, turned back and circled the Defiant.

It took a moment for the universal translators to process the audio-only hail, but when it did it left a strange sibilant tone to the words, _"You are trespassing on lawful Trade Federation territory, retreat to beyond the fifth planet or be fired upon."_

Sisko scowled deeply, but grumbled the command to comply, while still trying to make their own request for information. No further communication was forthcoming, and once they were no longer 'trespassing' the small ships disengaged and returned to their original formations.

"Commander," Kira called from her station, "I've discovered a local communication network; it claims to be galaxy-wide. Perhaps we can attempt to contact someone through that?"

Sisko nodded, "Do it. And Dax; see if you can figure out how we ended up here. If we can't find friendly locals, we'll have to figure this out on our own."

Both females nodded and got to work.

Nog frowned down at his console. With nothing better to do, he started looking at this 'galactic holonet'. It was vast, putting Ferenginar's StockNet to shame... but it was also filled with huge uncensored quantities of personal, scientific, and other non-financial data, so he supposed it made sense it would be that way.

He honed on on their stock exchanges, and found a profile for this 'Trade Federation' they had encountered.

_The Trade Federation is the primary shipping and trading conglomerate of the Galactic Republic, represented in the Senate by its homeworld of Cato Neimodia. Considered by many to be the greatest trade institution in the entire galaxy, allied with the InterGalactic Banking Clan (IGBC) of Scipio._

Posturing, not stats. Nog skipped down to the actual trade forums. Which were moving preposterously slowly. Nog hadn't seen a stock exchange this ponderous since he was four and just beginning to dip his toes in the StockNet's age-appropriate subforums.

He skimmed over the portfolios he found, and started to follow the patterns. Without even really thinking about it, he shorted through maybe two dozen shipping companies that were rivals of the Trade Federation, and built up some starting capital to allow him to play.

He was bored, what else was he going to do, while the scientists and diplomats solved their problem?

He probably couldn't spend these 'Republic Credits' anywhere else, anyway.

To him, these were childrens' games. Skim the forums, catch a rumour, pick up a stock, drop it at the right time. Just for fun and profit. Nothing harmful, in his opinion. Okay, so he favoured active enemies of the Trade Federation, started a few rumours that let him short them out a few million credits. It was easy. Almost too easy, like these people didn't even know how to do business.

Nog Inc. became its own company within an hour.

It was worth several billion credits twenty minutes after that.

He bought his own small moon.

He sold it to some rich idiot for way more than he paid for it, but not before renaming it and making it a clause of the sale that it was never to be renamed again from Nog's Moon.

Then there was a commotion on the bridge, and Nog looked up from his game.

_"Trade disputes have ended; the Trade Federation has been dissolved and subsumed by Nog Incorporated. The blockade had been disbanded. You now have permission to approach the planet of Naboo."_

Sisko turned to stare at Nog. "What did you do, Ensign?"

Nog shrugged, trying not to show too many teeth in his smugness and humour - he knew the humans didn't like it.

\---


End file.
